greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Lantern Corps
: "I ask you, Universe... unfold your dark reality to me" - Atrocitus. History Origin The Red Lantern Corps was formed by Atrocitus because of the rage he felt by being imprisoned and how due justice was not brought to the Guardians of the Universe whose Manhunters had slaughtered near the entirety of his Space Sector (Given that Red Lanterns's rage is centrally rage felt over loss, he likely feels rage specifically over the loss of his sector, or the billions of years of his life lost because of his imprisonment). War of Light The Red Lantern Corps was formed by Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, one of the five survivors of the Massacre of Sector 666. Using the blood magics of the Five Inversions, Atrocitus harnessed the red spectrum of light, allowing him to empower the rage within him. The Red Power Ring was born out of anger and crystalized the blood of the Inversions. Atrocitus' first discovery of the red spectrum came during the years of incarceration he endured on the prison planet of Ysmault. He blames the Guardians of the Universe for the massacre of his sector, and because of this Atrocitus built up years of hatred and rage. When he gave in fully to his rage, it was given shape for the first time when he bludgeoned Qull to death, one of his fellow survivors, with a Red Lantern Power Battery. After that, Atrocitus apparently killed the other Inversions, using their blood as part of his plans. He then poured forth the great bloody rage drawn from his body by the power of the red spectrum. Using blood magics he forged a Central Power Battery of his own which stands before a great lake of blood, and from that Lantern emerged batteries and rings to power the Red Lantern Corps. In the shadow of the great Red Lantern, immersed in his victims blood, Atrocitus vowed revenge against the Guardians of the Universe and Sinestro, the "Greatest of the Green Lanterns" and the one who incarcerated him. He began sending rings across the universe, hoping to raise an army and destroy his jailers. Among those who recieved a ring were Vice, the most ruthless of the Corps, Dex-Starr, a terrestrial feline, Bleez, a woman had been tortured and raped by the Sinestro Corps on Ranx, and Laira, a disgraced former Green Lantern. However, upon accepting the rings, their hearts were rendered useless and spoiled the blood from within, causing them to expel it in violent manner that burned anyone who touched it. Additionally, the Red Lanterns were reduced to an almost animalistic state, with only Atrocitus appearing to be in full control of himself. Once Atrocitus assembled a sufficient force, he instigated a War of Light against his enemies and fueled his own corps with the power of Rage. Shortly afterwards, the Red Lanterns went to capture Sinestro, who was being transfered to Korugar for his execution. At the same time, the Sinestro Corps launched an ambush on the Green Lantern escort to rescue their leader, only to be in turn ambushed by the Red Lanterns. They killed any Green Lantern or Sinestro that stood between them and Sinestro, finally taking Sinestro and a number of his corps captive. Their mission complete, Atrocitus ordered the Red Lanterns to return to Ysmault, where Atrocitus intended to use the blood of the Sinestro Corps leader in another ritual. Atrocitus had to stave off his own corps from killing Sinestro as he intended to break the Korugarian mentally by locating his daughter. Despite his plans, Atrocitus was defeated by Hal Jordan and the newly formed Blue Lantern Corps. Though defeated and wounded, Atrocitus managed to escape and plot anew as he intended now to find the location of the homeworld of the Blue Lanterns. The Blackest Night Whilst the Red Lantern Corps was recovering, they remained on the planet Ysmault when the Lost Lanterns arrived in order to reclaim the body of their fallen comrade Laira as well as bring the prison planet back under Guardian control. This brought about a fight between the Lost Lanterns and the Red Lanterns at a time when The Blackest Night came to pass. As this prophecised time came to pass, thousands of Black Lantern Power Ring's were released into the universe and began resurrecting the dead as members of the Black Lantern Corps. This included the dead of Ysmault and numerous Red Lanterns. This eventually forced the Red Lantern leader Atrocitus into forming an alliance with the other Lantern Corps in order to defeat the mastermind of the Blackest Night Nekron, Lord of the Unliving. Whilst Atrocitus worked with the other Lantern Corps leaders, the Red Lantern Corps eventually gave its aid to Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner in order to defeat a large horde of Black Lanterns over Earth. Whilst the Green Lantern Corps were initially weary of teaming up with the Red Lanterns, they managed to work together in defeating their common foe. The Brightest Day With the end of the Blackest Night, the Red Lantern Corps survived the cosmic event and continued to operate. The Red Lantern Dex-Starr accompanied Atrocitus to Earth during the demonic leaders search for the Emotional Entities. Equipment *Red Lantern Power Battery *Red Lantern Central Power Battery Weapons *Red Lantern Power Ring Oath "With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, that is your Fate!" Notes *Red Lanterns can only be none-lethally parted from their rings by a Blue Lantern Ring, whose aura will cleanse the red taint in the red lantern's blood while removing the red ring in the process. Another similar method is to use the love between the red lantern and their partner to form a tether which will restart the red lantern's heart, though this method still requires a blue lantern aura to expunge the taint. *The only other known method is employed by Mogo, who uses leech-like creatures on his surface to cleanse the lantern's body at a cellular level, thus removing the ring and restarting the heart. A blue lantern aura is still required to remove the taint from the lantern's blood if they are to survive this process. Triva *Just as a specific type of willpower is required to use the Green Lantern's Lantern Ring, the rage that powers the Red Lantern's Ring pertains to the rage gained through loss. See Also *Green Lantern: Rage of The Red Lanterns Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Lantern_Corps *http://www.comicvine.com/red-lantern-corps/65-50747/ Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:Teams